Fire apparatuses may be configured as rear-mount aerial fire apparatuses or mid-mount aerial fire apparatuses. Further, such fire apparatuses may be configured as quint configuration fire apparatuses including an aerial ladder, a water tank, a water pump, ground ladder storage, and hose storage. Typically, the aerial ladder of such fire apparatuses is not operable at a significant depression angle and, therefore, must be extended a considerable distance such that a distal end thereof reaches low enough for ground access.